The Storm
by ninewood
Summary: After Belle is nearly taken by someone working for the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin fights to save his castle from a severe storm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The cool breeze came from the open window while the sunlight shimmered multi-colored images on the walls from the stain glass windows and some papers sitting on the tables softly fluttered up and down.

For the first time in a long time, Rumplestiltskin had the windows open and forgot how sweet the scent of the rosebushes outside smelt. He had rediscovered quite a few things since Belle had come to live with him and he softly smiled while holding the glass vials in his hands. He had also noticed a few changes inside himself over the last few months as well. He was able to talk so freely with Belle and she didn't seem to judge him too much.

"_You're not a monster," _she told him, even though he felt like one most days, and he was enjoying his time with her.

Carefully pouring the liquid from the glass vials into the beaker, he watched the yellow liquid bubbling when a soft knock made him turn to look at the wooden door and he placed the glass vials on the table.

"Come in," he said as the wooden door opened and Belle came in the room with a silver tray in her hands. The white china tea set was on the tray as he looked at the chipped china cup and arched his eyebrows up. Belle had been so worried that he was going to be angry about the cup, but he wasn't and tended to pick that cup when he had his tea.

"I was wondering if you'd like some tea," she said with a small smile on her face and he placed his hands behind his back, walking to her.

"Yes, that would be nice," he said then pointed to the table near the door. "Place the tray over there."

"Are you going to be in here long?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you're going to have lunch in here or are you going to dine in the dining hall?" she asked and he tilted his head to one side.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll bring a tray then," she said as she headed for the door then turned to look at him. "I'll leave it outside by the door."

"That will be fine," he said as she nodded her head then left, closing the door behind her. He stood in the middle of the room as he felt the emptiness in the air and sighed, walking to the table. He poured the tea into the chipped cup when the door opened again and he looked at Belle.

"Oh, I forgot," she said and he sipped on the tea. "I was checking the pantry and we're low on some things. May I go to the market?"

"Yes, there is a money pouch in the kitchen," he said as she nodded then closed the door and he sighed. The loneliness inched up his chest as he frowned then sipped on the tea and placed the chipped china cup on the tray.

Belle walked by the stalls as she checked her list and had chatted with some of the merchants. She liked when Rumplestiltskin allowed her out of the castle, but she secretly promised herself that she would return as quickly as possible. She figured a long time ago that there was a lot of pain and loneliness inside him and the idea of him being alone too long hurt her inside. She walked by one of the stalls when someone grabbed onto her wrist and her eyes widened.

"Let go," she said as she looked at the tall man holding onto her wrist and he glared at her. He had a lean, but muscular build and his face was oval with deep set eyes, a long nose and thin lips. She admitted he was handsome, but there was something in his eyes that frightened her. He was wearing leather boots, tan trousers, a tan tunic and a large blade dagger was in the sheath on his leather belt.

"Are you Belle?" he asked and her heart slammed hard in her chest. "Answer me!"

"Let me go!" she shouted as he pulled her closer and the basket she was holding fell from her hands, spilling the contents onto the ground.

"You don't have to fear me," he said and moved his face closer so his lips barely touched her ear. "Your father sent me."

Belle was shocked.

She knew her father might have sent someone, but was he desperate enough to send someone like him?

She also knew what Rumplestiltskin would do to her father if he found out and she pulled, trying to get away from him.

"Let go of me before….," she said and the man smiled.

"Before your "master" finds out?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, he'll be furious!"

"I have no fear of that demon," he said when Belle heard a familiar giggle as the man noticed the merchants were moving away from them and heading into the buildings on either side of the street.

"You don't fear me, Dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked as the man turned to look at him and Belle could see the anger in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. "You should."

"I'm not alone!" the man said then whistles and five men came out from behind the stalls. Rumplestiltskin looked at the men then at the swords in their hands and the men circled around him. Rumplestiltskin folded his arms across his chest as the man smirked and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up. As the men moved closer, Belle picking up a large, wooden bowl and slid the bread inside the large, wooden bowl onto the table. She held the large, wooden bowl in her hands as she walked to the man who grabbed her wrist and tapped him on the back. The man turned as Belle swung the large wooden bowl and a shocked look appeared on the man's face as the large wooden bowl slammed into his groin.

"Ah," the man grunted as he doubled over then fell to his knees. Roaring, Belle swung the large wooden bowl as the man's head snapped to one side and he fell onto his right side, closing his eyes. Rumplestiltskin and the men looked at her when the men dropped their swords to the ground and Rumplestiltskin pressed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh.

"Remind me not to get you angry," he said with a small grin while walking closer and she placed the large, wooden bowl on the table. She knelt down as she picked her shopping off the ground and placed them in the basket while Rumplestiltskin turned to look at the men. He took two steps toward them when the men turned and ran away. With a little giggle, he looked at Belle then at the man lying on the ground and frowned, folding his arms across his chest. "What did he whispered to you?"

"He said my father sent him," she said and he looked at her then at the man then back.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"No," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin frowned, scrunching his nose.

"Let's go ask him," Rumplestiltskin said as he held out his hand and Belle sighed, taking his hand. The merchants watched as Rumplestiltskin, Belle and the man vanished and thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance.

Sir Maurice stood near the window as the dark clouds moved across the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. His heart hurt as he thought about Belle being taken to live with Rumplestiltskin, but he knew he had no choice. If she hadn't made the deal, he would have lost everything to the Ogres. He had sent Sir Gaston to bring Belle back, but Gaston hadn't returned. Maurice wondered if he had met some gruesome fate at Rumplestiltskin's hands and he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Turning, he was startled to see Rumplestiltskin standing near the table and a man was lying on the floor at his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Maurice asked as he walked closer and Rumplestiltskin placed his hands behind his back. "Where is Belle?"

"She went to get some clothes," Rumplestiltskin said as he stepped over the man lying on the floor and stood face to face with Maurice. "I can't have her wearing the same thing every day, can I?"

"So she is alright?"

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin said then looked from him to the man lying on the floor then back and Maurice saw the anger in his eyes. "I'm not so sure about you."

"What do you mean?" Maurice said and Rumplestiltskin smiled from the sound of fear in his voice.

"Did you….?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he walked to the man lying on the floor and gently kicked him in the stomach. "Did you send this man to take Belle from me?"

Maurice walked to him then looked down at the man lying on the floor and frowned. Rumplestiltskin noticed the look of confusion on his face then looked at the man lying on the floor and sighed.

"You didn't send him," he said and Maurice looked at him, shaking his head. "If you didn't…."

"Then who did?" Maurice asked and Rumplestiltskin knelt down on his haunches, looking at the man lying on the floor.

"Let's wake him up and find out," Rumplestiltskin said when he waved his right hand and the man lying on the floor vanished then reappeared, sitting tied to a chair to their left. Rumplestiltskin walked to the chair while Maurice picked the water pitcher off the table then walked to him, handing him the pitcher. The man gasped for air after Rumplestiltskin splashed him with the water then the man's eyes widened when he looked at him. "Hello."

"Where am I?" the man demanded then looked at Maurice and frowned.

"I'll ask the questions," Rumplestiltskin said then looked at Maurice and Maurice balled his hands into fists. "Who sent you after Belle?"

"You don't scare me," the man said and Maurice growled.

"Answer him!" Maurice demanded and Rumplestiltskin gave him a blank look. He knew a father's rage as he sighed and looked down at his feet then slowly looked at the man.

"You told Belle that her father sent you to come get her, but it turns out that you were lying," Rumplestiltskin said and placed one hand on the top of the chair.

"So?" the man asked and Rumplestiltskin looked from him to Maurice then back.

"This is her father," Rumplestiltskin said then stood up straighter.

"Then you should be thanking me for wanting to get her back," the man shouted and Rumplestiltskin sighed, shaking his head.

"You're wrong. Belle came with me of her own free will."

"And you allowed her?" the man said, looking at Maurice.

"Yes," Maurice said.

"Why would you let this…this...monster take your child?" the man demanded, but Maurice didn't answer and Rumplestiltskin crossed his arms over his chest.

"Who sent you?" Rumplestiltskin growled and the man glared at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," the man said then winced as Rumplestiltskin placed both hands on top of the chair and placed his face close enough to the man's face that their noses touched.

"But you are afraid of Belle, aren't you?" he asked and giggled.

"Yes," the man sighed and Maurice looked at Rumplestiltskin with a confused looked on his face.

"Why would he be afraid of Belle?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin stood up straighter.

"She hit him." he said as he looked at the man's lap and Maurice looked as well. His eyes widened as Rumplestiltskin smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I…see," Maurice said and made a little cough.

"Keep her away from me!" the man shouted then winced from the hard look Rumplestiltskin gave him.

"Then tell us why you tried to take Belle," Rumplestiltskin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't," the man said as Rumplestiltskin leaned closer and placed his hands on the top of the chair. He locked eyes with the man then stood straighter and pressed his lips together.

"You're heartless, aren't you?" he asked and Maurice gave him a stunned look. Rumplestiltskin looked at him then sighed and titled his head to one side. "He doesn't have his heart anymore."

"Then who has it?" Maurice asked.

"The Queen," Rumplestiltskin said with a wave of his hand then looked at the man. "Am I right?"

"Yes," the man said with a nod of his head. Maurice watched Rumplestiltskin pace back and forth then turned on his heels and headed for the door. He stopped as he turned to look at Maurice and arched his eyebrows up.

"He's yours."

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Maurice asked.

"Well, he tried to take your daughter," he said then looked at the man and smiled. "If I were you, I would make him pay."

Maurice watched Rumplestiltskin leave the room then looked at the man and the man swallowed hard from the look in Maurice's eyes.

The large wooden doors opened as Rumplestiltskin strolled into Belle's bed chamber and held his hands behind his back. Belle was standing by the window as she watched the dark clouds gathering on the horizon and was holding a cushion against her chest. He stopped behind her as he reached out a hand to touch her shoulder when he remembered what she did to her attacker and coughed. Belle turned around when he saw the redness around her eyes and realized she had been crying. His heart shuttered in his chest as he sighed and arched his eyebrows up.

"Are you ready to go?" he finally asked and Belle looked down, holding tighter onto the cushion. A part of him hoped she said she wasn't going to come back with him, but the other part hope she would come back with him and he lightly bounced the balls of his feet. "Well?"

"Did my father send that man after me?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"Did he say who sent him?"

"No, but I do know who it was."

"What are you going to do with my father?"

"Nothing," he said then titled his head to one side. "Should I?"

"No," Belle said with a gasp and he gave her a blank look.

"Then I won't," he said then turned and headed for the doors. "Are you coming?"

"I guess I have no choice," she sighed and he was glad to be facing away from her so she didn't see him wince. She placed the cushion on the chair then walked to him and he turned to face her. "May I say goodbye to my father first?"

"No," Rumplestiltskin said then took her hands and they vanished in a blue and purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The large doors to the dining hall slammed open as Belle stormed in the room and slammed the basket down on the table. Rumplestiltskin strolled in behind her as he closed the doors and she turned, glaring at him. He knew she would be angry as he headed for the window and looked at the dark sky. He could just hear the low rumble of thunder as he pressed his lips together and titled his head to one side.

"Why didn't you let me tell my father goodbye?" she demanded, but he didn't answer and she sighed, picking up the basket and left the room. He watched the dark clouds gathering in the distance when he blinked his eyes a few times and scrunched his nose.

"This isn't right," he said as he walked to the cabinet at the back of the room and opened the doors. He looked through the scrolls and books then placed them back on the shelves and closed the doors.

The wind blew through his hair as Rumplestiltskin stood at the window and was looking through the spyglass. He had come to the top tower of the castle to get a better look at the sky and the sound of thunder grew louder. He wasn't normally concerned with storms, but something about this one sent warning signals up and down his spine. He watched the lightning when he noticed the red coloring to the bolts and the clouds had a purple tint.

"Well, so that's what you're up to," he whispered then lowered the spyglass and headed for the ladder that led up to the tower. He climbed down the ladder then closed the trapdoor as he frowned and jumped down the last few rungs. He headed down the hallway when he balled his hands into fists and anger rumbled deep inside his chest.

"Belle!?" Rumplestiltskin shouted while walking into the dining hall when he saw her sitting at the dining table and he stopped near the high back chair. She was polishing the silverware as he lightly bounced on the balls of his feet, but she didn't look at him. "Look at me."

"What?" she sighed as she placed the cloth she was using to polish the silver on the table and looked at him. He internally winced from seeing the anger in her eyes then walked to her and placed his hand on the table.

"I need you to check to see if all the windows are shut," he said and she sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"Why?"

"Because it's going to rain," he said and she gave him a confused look.

"It's rained before."

"Not like this," he said as she watched him walk to the window and followed him. He stood in front of the window when thunder roared and the sky suddenly turned dark. Belle stood next to him as he watched the lightning flare and the air was filled with an odd odor. Waving his right hand, Rumplestiltskin closed the windows then metal plates covered the windows as he turned and left the room. Room by room, they closed and secured the windows while the thunder roared around them and the wind moaned against the glass. They checked the towers as the wind whipped through their hair and the first drops of rain splashed on the stone. Belle could see the anger in his eyes as they headed down the stone stairs when a loud crash filled the air and she nearly tripped when he pulled her down the stairs.

"Slow down," she said when they came to the first floor and the wind blew rain in from the front doorway. The large doors were smashed against the walls and the wind caused the flames of the torches in the iron holders to whip back and forth. Rumplestiltskin growled as he stormed toward the large doors then waved his hands, slamming the large doors shut. The large doors vanished when a loud crash of thunder then a loud bang and shattering sound came from the dining hall and they ran in the room. The metal plates were on the floor surrounded by glass and the curtains were flapping wildly in the wind. Rain splashed in the room as the spinning wheel whirled around in wild circles until the spinning wheel came loose and rolled across the room, crashing into the wall.

"No!" Rumplestiltskin shouted over the wind as they fought against the wind and he waved his hands, sealing the walls. Water dribbled down the walls while Rumplestiltskin walked to the spinning wheel and looked, down. The spinning wheel was snapped in half as the spokes stuck up and some golden tread hung between the broken spokes. The candlestick and small clock which sat on the table near the windows were on the floor as Belle carefully picked them up and was amazed that neither of them had been damaged. She placed them back on the table when she turned and Rumplestiltskin stood in front of the cabinets at the back of the room.

"Has anything been damaged?" she asked and he turned to look at her.

"No, luckily," he said when a loud explosion caused them to jump and they ran out of the room. They headed down the hallway when they came to the kitchen and wind blew rain through the large holes in the kitchen walls. Food, bowls and cooking pots were lying on the floor as sausages, wreaths of onions and garlic and wild fowls whipped back and forth on the iron hooks and swirls of flour, wheat and barley whirled around the room. With a roar, Rumplestiltskin stormed by her when she watched him head down the hallway and a loud roar of thunder made her run after him.

"Be careful!" Belle shouted as Rumplestiltskin dodged a part of the wall crashing to the floor and his eyes flared in anger. Nearly half of his castle had been blown apart by wind and thunder blasts and he wasn't really able to hear her from the ringing in his ears. Both of them were soaking wet. Their clothing was stuck to their skin and Belle's teeth were chattering from the cold wind. "Where are we going?"

"We need to get to the roof!" he shouted as they headed up the stone stairs and loud explosions echoed around them. The rain slashed in from the broken glass in the windows as he headed for the ladder and Belle looked up, seeing a trapdoor in the ceiling. Growling, Rumplestiltskin climbed up the ladder as she followed him and the ladder shook as another explosion rocked the castle. Reaching up, Rumplestiltskin opened the trapdoor as the rain slammed down on them and the wind roared in their ears. Climbing faster, Rumplestiltskin went through the trapdoor as he stood on the slippery stones then reached down and took Belle's hand. He helped her out onto the roof as she saw the dark clouds with purple streaks, the red lightning and large chunks of hail slammed onto the roof, sending ice splinters into the air.

"Why are we up here?" she shouted as Rumplestiltskin climbed up the stones to the top of the roof and her heart lurched in her chest as he slipped and slid while trying to keep his footing. His hair was hanging in his face and eyes as he growled then came to the top of the roof and carefully stood up. She watched as he looked up then flicked his wrist and a large, black ball appeared in his right hand. She could see that he was mouthing something when he raised his arm up and held the large, black ball toward the sky. The large black ball rose from his hand as he watched the large, black ball heading toward the swirling black and purple clouds when a loud crash of thunder filled the air and Belle screamed as he lost his balance and slid down the stones. "No!"

The water pushed him toward the edge of the roof when he went over and Belle slid down the stones and looked over the side of the roof. Her heart nearly stopped from seeing him hanging onto the edge of the roof when she went to lie down on her stomach and grabbed hold of his left wrist. The large, black ball was still in his right hand as he looked up at her and the rain falling into his eyes made him blink.

"Give me your hand!" she shouted.

"No," he shouted as he tried to climb back up, but the stones were too slick with water and he growled.

"Please!" she begged when he locked eyes with her and he wasn't sure if she was crying or if it was just rain rolling down her face. "Give me your hand."

"I'll drop this!" he shouted as she looked at the large, black ball then at him.

"I don't care! I'd rather lose that than you!" she shouted and he gave her a shocked look. The lightning flashed around them when he sighed then let go of the large, black ball. She reached down to grab his right wrist when she started pulling him upward and he didn't mind that she was holding tightly onto his bottom. With a grunt, she pulled him up onto the stones when he rolled onto his back and the rain pounded onto his face and in his eyes. Breathing hard, he looked at her as Belle softly smiled and he giggled. Sitting up, he waved his hand when the large black ball soared back into his hands then he went onto his back and looked up at the swirling black and purple clouds. The large black ball soared into the swirling black and purple clouds as Rumplestiltskin got onto his hands and knees and crawled to the trapdoor. Belle followed him as they went down the ladder and she closed the trapdoor behind them. A loud explosion roared around them as they nearly crashed into the wall then sat down hard and he wrapped his arms around her. Time seemed to slow down until they looked at each other and Rumplestiltskin gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Is it over?"

"What?" he asked and she softly smiled. Waving his hands, both of them felt their ears popping when he helped her up and she looked up at the ceiling. "I think it's over."

"Then let's get out of these wet clothes," she said and he nodded, taking her hand in his hand and they headed down the hallway.

The doors to his bedchambers opened as they walked in the room and Belle was amazed that the room was intact. The large, stone fireplace was to the back of the room and a fire sprung into life as Rumplestiltskin walked to the dressing screen and slid behind it. Belle removed the blanket from the black wood couch with red cushions and walked to the dressing screen.

"Give me your wet clothes and I'll find somewhere to dry them," she said and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"I'm wearing leather," he said and she softly laughed.

"Yes, but your shirt and vest will get wrinkled if they aren't hung up to dry and the leather will be ruined," she said and he sighed, placing the leather vest and the shirt over the top of the dressing screen. She took the vest and shirt when she placed them on the blanket then walked to the bed and saw the white nightshirt on the bed. The nightshirt was a soft flannel as she held the nightshirt in her hands and walked back to the dressing screen. "Do you need help with your boots?"

"No," he said as he slid the leather boots around the dressing screen then placed the leather trousers over the top of the dressing screen and she placed the boots and leather trousers on the blanket. She had the nightshirt over her shoulder when she placed the nightshirt on the floor and went to the table where the china pitcher, china bowl and towels sat, picking up the towels. Walking back to the dressing table, she placed the towels she picked up over the top of the dressing screen then handed him the nightshirt and he sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said when he came around the dressing screen and she scanned him with her eyes. His hair was sticking up in small spikes around his head and the nightshirt had long sleeve and ended at the top of his feet. She knew he had small feet as she smiled and he wiggled his toes on the soft carpet.

"Your turn," he said while pointing with his hands to the dressing screen and his heart thumped hard from the blush spreading across her cheeks. With a nod of her head, Belle slid behind the dressing screen when she got undressed and placed her wet clothes over the top of the dressing screen. Rumplestiltskin placed the wet clothes and her shoes on the blanket when he waved his hands and a flannel nightgown appeared. He placed the nightgown over the top of the dressing screen then saw the other towel on the floor and placed that over the top of the dressing screen. A few minutes later, Belle came around the dressing screen and he internally smiled. Her hair was swirled around her hair and the long sleeve nightgown ended at the top of her feet. It was a soft pink color with silk roses etched on either side of the buttons and silk roses were etched at the hem. "You look…nice."

"Thank you," she said with a blush and he titled his head to one side. "You look…cute."

"Pardon?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up. "I am not cute."

"You are in that," she said with a grin and he snorted, rolling his eyes. "What do we do now?"

"We need to dry our clothes," he said as he waved his hands and the clothes floated into the air then glided to the fireplace. Belle was amazed by the clothes dangling over the floor as steam rose from the clothes and Rumplestiltskin smiled. "It won't take long."

"Then come here," she said as she held her hand out and he took her hand, wrapped his fingers around her fingers. She led him to the chair when he sat down and she walked to dresser where his hairbrush sat near the china vase. He wondered what she was going to do when she walked back to the chair and stood behind him. She gently brushed his hair as he closed his eyes then sighed, leaning his head back. It didn't take long for his hair to dry when he opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Will you brush my hair?"

"Of course," he said then got up and she sat down. He stood behind her when he started brushing her hair and a part of him enjoyed the silkiness of it. A few minutes later they got redressed then left the room to check the damage done by the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Regina stood in front of the mirror as she watched the storm dying over the Dark Castle and growled. She had found out about Belle a few weeks ago and had sent men to kidnap her so Rumplestiltskin would spend more time looking for her while she destroyed his castle. The men had come back and told her that her plan had failed and she was impressed by Rumplestiltskin's effort to stop the storm.

"Shouldn't be surprised," she sighed then turned around and stopped short from seeing Rumplestiltskin standing behind her. "Well, look who it is."

"Expecting me, were you?" he asked as he walked closer and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes," she said and he glared at her. "Is Belle alright?"

"How did you find out about her," he asked with a cold tone to his voice.

"I have my ways," she said with a smug look on her face and every nerve in his body ached for him to strike her. He had promised Belle he wouldn't retaliate against Regina as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose.

"So you did send someone to kidnap her."

"Of course I did."

"You also knew that I would have blamed her father for her kidnapping."

"I was hoping you would destroy that whimpering fool."

"And while I was out trying to find her, you destroy my castle."

"Yes."

Rumplestiltskin felt his heart slamming in his chest, but he kept a blank look on his face and half closed his eyes.

"Stay away from her," he said through clenched teeth and Regina smiled, enjoying the growl in his voice.

"Why? She's just another servant," she said then walked closer and moved her face close enough that their noses touched. "Isn't she?"

"Of course she is," he said as he walked away from her then turned and leaned against the table. His heart hurt from telling a lie, but his face didn't show what he was feeling and he crossed one ankle over the other.

"I do admit I enjoyed watching you trying to save your castle," she said when he walked to her and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do with you?" he asked as they went face to face and she gave him a blank look even though her heart slammed hard and fast in her chest.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded when he grinned and softly giggled.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said in a sing song tone then vanished in a puff of blue and purple smoke and Regina growled, balling her hands into fists.

The thunder rumbled as Belle sat on the black wood couch and read one of the books she found in the bookcase near the door. Rumplestiltskin had given her a thick comforter as she wrapped the comforter around her and turned the page.

"_So what are you going to do?" Belle has asked as she stood near the dining table and Rumplestiltskin paced back and forth. She could see the anger in his eyes as he paced faster and balled his hands into fists._

"_I am going to make her pay for what she's done," he growled then walked to the ruined spinning wheel, touching the broken spoke. The golden string dangled between his fingers as he sighed and turned, starting pacing again._

"_I know you're angry…"_

"_Of course I'm angry! Look at what she's done!" he said after he stopped then punched the top of the dining table and she got up. He watched her walk closer when she placed her hand on his shoulder and used the other hand to brush the hair from his eyes. He didn't know how she could calm him down with just a few words and a soft look on her face as he sighed and lowered his head. She gently lifted his chin with her fingers and thumb then looked deeply into his eyes._

"_If you retaliate, she'll only fight back."_

"_What do you want me to do?" he asked with a sigh in his voice and titled his head to one side._

"_I want you to do nothing."_

"_You want her to get away with this?" he asked with a confused look on his face._

"_No, I want you to go to her, find out why she did this, but, if she asks you what you're going to do against her, tell her you're not going to tell her and leave," she said as he thought for a few seconds and a wide smile spread across his face._

"_That's brilliant!" he said then hugged her and Belle laughed. He let go when he vanished in a puff of blue and purple smoke and she hoped he was going to be alright._

"I'm back," Rumplestiltskin said as she looked up to watch him walk in the room and the large doors closed behind him. He walked to the black wood couch when he knelt down in front of the black wood couch and she saw the sparkling light in his eyes.

"Did she tell you anything?" she asked and he placed his head on the red cushion. She resisted the temptation to stroke his hair as he sighed and half closed his eyes. She noticed how tired he looked as he looked toward the fireplace and watched the fire.

"She admitted to sending those men to kidnap you," he said softly and anger flared in her chest.

"Why did she want to do that?" she asked and he looked at her.

"It was a distraction. While I was off looking for you, she would come and destroy my castle," he said, waving his hand in the air.

"Why?"

"Why does she do anything?" he growled and she reached over to touch his hair then moved her hand back. "What worries me is she knows who you are and that you are important to me."

"I am?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Of course," he said as he sat up and grinned. "Good help is so hard to find."

Belle glared at him when he got off the floor and walked to the dressing screen. She hated it when he opened himself up just enough for her to see a different side of him then close up again and she looked back at the book.

"I am going to bed," he said while she looked at him then sighed and got up, placing the comforter and book on the black wood couch.

"Goodnight then," she said as she headed for the door then jumped when he appeared in front of her and blocked her from leaving. "What are you doing?"

"I…I went to check the dungeons," he said and she noticed the look in his eyes. He looked a little nervous as she thought for a few seconds then sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't tell me they're flooded," she sighed and he softly giggled.

"The water had to go somewhere," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Are there any other rooms?"

"Yes, but they've been damaged. The only intact rooms are this one and…my son's room," he said and Belle saw the sadness in his eyes. She had found the room a few days ago and it took a little pushing to get him to talk about his son.

"I guess I'll be sleeping in here then," she sighed and Rumplestiltskin waved his hands. She looked down to see she was wearing the nightgown and she softly smiled. He waved his hands again when the nightshirt replaced his clothes and she saw their clothes neatly folded on the dresser near the large doors. Belle walked to the black wood couch when she saw a large pillow and she propped the pillow against the arm of the couch and picked up the comforter and the book. He watched her settle onto the black wood couch when he walked to the bed and moved the bedding back. He slid under the bedding when he waved his hands and the only light came from the fireplace. She did want to finish the book as she sighed then saved her place and placed the book on the floor. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he said then closed his eyes and Belle sighed, snuggling under the comforter. Closing her eyes, Belle drifted off to sleep and the thunder rumbled softly in the darkness.

Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure how long he slept when his eyes snapped open and he sat up. The soft glow from the fireplace lit up the room as he looked around and something he hadn't felt in a long time clicked in his mind. It was the feeling he used to get when something was wrong with his son and he got out of bed. Belle's sudden screaming of his name made him jump when he turned and saw her sitting up on the black wood couch.

"Belle?" he asked when he half ran to the black wood couch and she covered her face with her hands. He knelt down near the black wood couch as she rocked back and forth and he heard the soft sobs coming from behind her hands. "It's alright. I'm here."

Belle lowered her hands while he stood up then moved her legs so he could sit down. He softly grunted when she quickly snuggled against him and her body trembled against his. Something had truly scared her as he scanned the room with his eyes for any sign of danger then sighed and looked at her. Hushing her, he wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed and he gently stroked her hair.

"Come on now. Enough of this," he said in a slight stern tone as she sniffed then looked at him and he gently wiped the tears away. "There, all better."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and was amazed that he didn't let her go and she placed her cheek against his shoulder.

"So, what was all this screaming about?" he asked, arching his eyebrows up.

"I had a nightmare," she said as she held onto his side and he gave her a look for her to continue. "We were on the roof and it was raining. You kept slipping on the stones then you lost your footing and fell off the roof."

"Yes, I did, but you caught me."

"But you fell too quickly and I didn't have time to catch you. This white swirling light appeared under you after you fell and you kept falling and falling and…," she said then started sobbing again and buried her face in his chest. Hushing her, he gently rocked her as he blinked his eyes a few times and sighed. He waited until she calmed down when she looked at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright," he said with a small smile and she saw the look on his face.

"You look worried."

"I am worried. Regina knows about you and I'm sure she's planning something to turn you against me."

"I would never do that," she said and he gave her a blank look. His mind went back to his relationships with his wife, Cora and Regina as he frowned and lowered his head.

"It's happened before," he said softly then sighed and she snuggled closer.

"Did you want me to stay when we went to see my father?" she asked and his heart thumped hard in his chest.

"Did I want you to stay with him?"

"Yes."

"A part of me did," he said then smiled and arched his eyebrows up. "But I'm glad you didn't."

"Because good help is hard to find," she said, teasing him with his words.

"_So are good friends," _he thought. He wasn't sure when they had become friends, but the idea of not having her around caused a shard of ice to form in his heart and he locked his fingers together.

"Yes," he said and she placed her cheek against his shoulder. "Do you think you can go back to sleep? We have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning."

"I have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning," she corrected him and he giggled then let go of her and stood up. She watched him walk back to the bed when he slid under the bedding and rested against the pillows. He pulled the bedding around his waist then the candle in the gold candlestick on the bed table lit and he picked up the book next to the gold candlestick. She watched him reading when she slid back down onto the red cushions, pulled the comforter up and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. A few minutes later Rumplestiltskin looked up from the book when he closed the book, placed the book on the bed table and moved the bedding back. Getting out of bed, he walked to the black wood couch then looked down and watched Belle sleeping. Careful not to wake her, Rumplestiltskin leaned down to kiss the top of her head then sat down and leaned back against the black wood couch. He waved his hands as the lights dimmed until the only light came from the fireplace and he smiled, closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the red cushion.


End file.
